what happened to you? what happened to us?
by everybodyhurtsalittletoomuch
Summary: Quinn dropped out of Yale. Quinn works as a stripper. Quinn takes drugs. Quinn smokes. Quinn drinks. Puck's happy. Puck's successful. Puck finds her. Puck helps her. Does he fix her? Do they fall in love?


_Quinn's Yale plans didn't work out to well, after a year and a half she dropped out. There was too much stress and she was barely passing any of her classes. Being her stubborn self, she let peer pressure get into her. She started hanging with the wrong crowds, taking drugs, smoking and drinking as much as she could. When she realized she wouldn't be able to pay for her rent, she turned to the only job she could think of with her not-so-smart-anymore brain. A stripper. Yep, Quinn Fabray turned into a stripper. And who was the first to find out? No other than Mister Noah Puckerman._

Puck had just recently moved to New Haven. The fact that the beautiful Quinn Fabray lived there completely crossing his mind. He hadn't spoken to his ex fling in a while, and though her departure was hard for him, he pushed it aside. He had a few buddies from there and he moved in with him. Puck was having a blast. He loved life there, he was studying to be a plastic surgeon, and okay _everyone_ say that coming, at a pretty awesome school. He was managing good grades for once, and was able to juggle school and parties. So his life was pretty awesome now_. Fuck you Quinn Fabray, Told ya I'd never be a Lima Loser_, he thought every so often.

On a somewhat boring Friday night, the boys decided they needed to get laid. Now, there was pretty awesome clubs, but Puck had been begging to go to the strip club near there bachelor pad. The boys eventually agreed, making Puck promise to stop nagging them. Puck's mood lightened up when they reached the club, his eyes wide as he saw all the half naked women, and his casual smirk plastered on his face. Yes, he was at a strip club for the first time ever, but he wasn't going to act like a fucking retard, he needed to get laid.

"Everybody give a warm round of applause for Mrs. Devon." The host said into the microphone, this Devon girl musta been popular, Puck thought, hence everyone was out of their seats screaming and encouraging her to come on stage. Devon turned out to be blonde, very skinny. He could only see her back, but there was something about her right off the bat that turned him on.

She started swaying her hips along with the beat and Puck stood from his seat, his eyes glued to her body as she started to remove a few garments. He's seen that body before, and it couldn't have been a random because he wouldn't have remembered. His eyes analyzed the body up and down and that's when he knew it was _her_. Quinn Fabray was a fucking stripper in New Haven named Devon. His whole world literally dropped. Their eyes met and Quinn stumbled a little but she continued her routine, ignoring Puck like the plague.

He felt _bad_. This whole time he'd been happy and successful, the love of his life was miserable and selling her body out. Though, she did look fucking hot and if they didn't have a fucked up past he'd totally bang her out in public. He snuck backstage, finding the dressing room where it was written 'Devon' in fancy hand writing on the front. Unlocked. He rolled his eyes; Quinn had a bad habit of keeping things unlocked. He walked in and couldn't help but snoop around. He saw it, he saw a picture of him taped to her mirror along with other things. It was a picture they took together one day when she lived with him. They were lying in bed, playing with her new camera and they started snapping goofy pictures.

"_I'm not doing anything stupid for you, stop pointing that dumb camera at me." Puck said, his eyes glued to the TV screen, he was playing Mario Kart and he wanted to fucking win. But Queen Quinn wanted to take weird pictures of him. _

"_Pleaseeeeeee." Quinn had begged, draping a leg over his waist, looking at him with those green hues he had fallen in love with._

"_One picture. Nothing stupid, just me and you. That's it." Quinn yelped in excitement, Puck paused his play station and pulled her onto his lap in a comfortable position. She pointed the camera towards their faces and they took the picture. _

"_Lemme see." He said, and she turned it around. The leaned their heads together and smiled at how perfect and un-broken everything seemed in that damn picture. "I like it." Quinn mumbled, he nodded in agreement, kissing her temple softly. Let's just say, they stayed snuggled up the whole entire day._

"What are you doing here?" A bitter voice came from the doorway, Puck didn't even had time to put the picture away before turning around to meet Quinn's deathly glare. "What are you doing with that picture, put it away!" She growled in frustration, ripping the picture from his hand and into the drawer, not on the mirror for everyone to see. Was she ashamed? She pulled her robe around her body even tighter, feeling naked as she finally got the chance to look into his confused eyes, tears welling up in hers. "Answer my damn question Puckerman! What the hell are you doing here in New Haven?"

"I moved here, weeks ago. Why the hell are you working at a strip club, Devon?" He shook his head in disbelief, staring into Quinn's broken eyes. "God," he muttered, "what happened to you? What happened to Yale? What happened to the happy Quinn that left me heartbroken on graduation day?" He didn't recognize this girl anymore. He didn't know who she was at all. She was not Quinn Fabray, she was not the girl he had fallen in love with.

"She's gone. And I'd like it if you were too." She said harshly, walking over to her dresser, she slipped her pumps off. "If you're not gone in 2 minutes, I will call security, tell 'em you're harassing me and then you'll get arrested. But you know, it wont be for the first time." She shrugged loosely.

He did leave, but not without one last look, taking in the girl who had everything. He couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't slept with her, he wouldn't have gotten her pregnant. Without Beth, she'd still have Finn. And with Finn she'd be normal right now. Normal and Happy.

**Next up: **Puck pays for a visit with Quinn to talk, he wants to fix her. It's company policy that she needs to pleasure him somehow.

It should be up tomorrow.


End file.
